Fallen Angel
by Shaymin
Summary: Comrade Turbinski is slowly driven to insanity after the Chojin Crown... [complete]
1. Silence

**Fallen Angel  
JennyRogue**

_Colder than ice is the feeling he's got, give him some vice tonight let him walk tall  
He's a fallen angel, fallen angel, fallen angel full of sins, he jumped too high and then he lost his wings..._

**Chapter 1 - Silence**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_Drip._

_Drip._

The sound of fluid dripping from the nearby packet of nutrients was the only sound in this dank hospital room. He had been sperated from those who cared for him, from the one who had saved his life. Turbinski glanced at the bag of notrients. It had amused him when the nurses realised they couldn't stick it into his arm - he had had both ripped off after all. The confused nurses had ended up putting it it his leg. God that had been painful.

_Drip._

_Drip._

How long was it going to be before the scientists from Russia got here? They were shipping him a new pair of arms. It had already been a week since his match, what was taking them so long?! It felt so degrading having to be helped by the nurses to do things he could have done on his own - if he had his arms. The scientists were probably laughing at him, laughing at the failure he was. Had they abandoned him...?

The darkness of the night sky only illimunated the billboard promoting the Chojin Crown finals. Of course it was Kevin Mask who adorned the billboard. Idiots. Talk about adding insult to injury. The pitter patter of rain hitting the glass brought Turbinski back from the violent thoughts running through his mind. He took a deep breath and lay back against the pillows once more, turning his face away from the window. He tried to think about anything else other then thw man who did this too him.

_Drip._

_Drip._

Turbinski glanced down at his body, feeling naked, even though he wore a hospital gown. Soon after he arrived at the hospital, they had removed his damaged armour, headgear and the fulcrum thruster, which was beyond repair. Doctor Bombay had healed Turbinski's wounds to the best of his abillity, but the healing process had left a large scar running from his neck to his belly button. The doctor had said that the scar would remain there for the rest of his life - a constant reminder of his failure.

_Drip._

_Drip._

He hated not having his armour. Turbinski hated his body, it gave the impression that he was human when clearly he was not. Humans had choice, free will. Robots did not. Robots were created to serve humans - that was all they were supposed to do. And although he had the body of a human, he had the mind of a robot. His surrogate mother, Vera, had tried to convince him for years that he was different. That he was not a robot, but the laborotory's brainwashing could not be removed so easily. He had lived in the lab for as long as he could remember. He knew nothing about his real parents. Turbinski had lied about his so called "family" when he was in the Chojin Crown, he had none. He had lied so that the lab's illegal experiments wouldn't come into the spotlight. The lab's daily routine was drilled into his head: Turbinski would awake at six am sharp, then four hours of non-stop training. Then he had his check up while Vera taught his different languages. Then another six hours training before learning how to mingle with humans, almost as if they were training him to be a spy. Finally he learned about the history of Chojin wrestling, and about the lab's last experiment; the infamous Warsman. Then it time for sleep at ten pm. He was used to this routine, and never fought with the scientists about it, so it came as a surprise when he routine was suddenly stopped and he was shipped off to Japan to fight in the Chojin Crown. He hadn't even competed in any qualifying rounds. Turbinski had a sneaky suspicion that his entry had been bought by the government.

_Drip._

_Drip._

The Russian was getting sick and tired of that sound. He yelled out for a nurse but no-one came. He hadn't even been given a buzzer. What if he had been in a dire emergency? But of course, no-one cared about the losers. He was already forgotten in the eyes of the fans. Those who had screamed his name when he defeated Destruction now yelled for Kevin Mask. Turbinski had ultimately decided that the fans were like sheep and that they blindly flocked who ever was the shepherd. That thought brought up a terryfingly amuisng mental image of Kevin Mask covered in sheep dung which made the Russian laugh hysterically for a few moments.

_Drip._

_Drip._

His thoughts evantually returned to the match, to the agonised pain he felt as his arms were ripped clean off by Kevin's OLAP. It had been so painful that his visor in his headgear had started malfunctioning, evantually breaking all together so he couldn't see anything. His armour and headgear reacted to his body, so it hadn't been all surprising. In the end, it was a good thing that the visor had broken. Turbinski didn't want to imagine what it would have been like to see the ground rushing up to him, unable to stop himself from crashing into the ground. Luckily for him, Meat had been there and saved him, or surely he would have not survived. The thought was enough to traumatize him from ever flying again.

_Drip._

_Drip._

Damn, that sound was going to drive him insane.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**To Be Continued.**


	2. Hero

**Fallen Angel  
JennyRogue**

_Here am I your falling angel dangle in the blue  
I'm your angel and I wish that I could be like you_

**Chapter 2 - Hero**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

'It is funny how one minute you can be at the top of the world, and the next you have crashed down to the dirt.' Turbinski wrote the words neatly in his journal. Vera had given him this journal when he had left for the Chojin Crown, but he had only started using it when he had his arms back and was back in Russia. Turbinski had been thrilled to see his surrogate mother once more. The Russian Chojin had been five years old when they first met, Vera was eighteen. She had been emppoyed to be his language tutor. Vera knew many different languages including English, Japanese and German. They only met for two hours a day, but they had hit off immediately. When Turbinski turned ten, Vera had adopted him as her son, despite protests by the lab's top scientist, Adrik.

Turbinski looked up from his bed. His room in the lab was very small and bland, but he liked it. The walls were white. His bed was in the corner, a small nightstand lay beside to keep possessions in, like his journal and other gifts from Vera. The other thing in his room was a television attatched to the wall. A few tapes littered the floor beneath his television, they were the video tapes of Chojin history that he liked to watch now again.

Leaving his journal for the time being, Turbinski climbed off the bed and headed over to the tv. Turbinski hated mess and he stacked the videos into a small neat pile. One video stood out from the others and Turbinski picked it up. He jolted slightly, this one was his favourite, but now he could not bear to watch it. Turbinski and Vera had watched the final match between Kevin Mask and Kid Muscle together. He had watched in sadistic delight as Kevin was defeated by Kid Muscle.

The delight had quickly passed thought and numb disbelief ran through the comrade's veins as the events following the match took place. Lord Flash had revealed himself to be Warsman. The infamous Warmsan who Turbinski had idolised all his life. Turbinski had something akin to a nervous breakdown after watching that match.

The Russian swallowed nervously and pulled the casette out of it's case, pushing it into the video player. Static followed for a few moments before an unsteady sight came onto the screen. This tape was of the King Muscle/Warsman match. Turbinski had all the big fights of the Muscle League legend's days on tape. This one was his favourite. He watched it in silence, not flinching as some violent moves were displayed. Everyone had said that the Kid/Kevin match had been like the King/Robin match. That was not true. Those, like Turbinski, who had seen both matches knew for a fact that those announcers knew nothing. That final match had been more like the King/Warsman match then anything.

Those idiots knew nothing. Turbinski was more agitated now then he would ever admit. The truth was, the Russian was deeply jealous. Warsman had been his hero because the two were more alike then anyone could imagine. The two had been raised in the same laborotary after all. Turbinski felt connected to Warsman. And it hurt even more because Warsman was the one who instructed Kevin to use OLAP. On him. Turbinski didn't see Warsman as his idol anymore.

A quiet click finally brought his attention back to the match. Which had finished. He pulled the casette out of the tape player and placed it on the floor, looking down at it. There was silence.

Finally Turbinski grabbed the video and smashed it violently against the wall. The tape cracked into bits at the force and crumbled at Turbinski's feet. The Russian remained silent.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**To Be Continued.**


	3. Mama

**Fallen Angel  
JennyRogue**

_Win big, mama's fallen angel  
Lose big, living out his lies_

**Chapter 3 - Mama**

**Author's Notes:** This whole chapter is a flashback.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

12-year-old Turbinski was in awe as he looked around the store. This was the first time he had ever been out of the laboratory. The young Russian Chojin was not wearing his armour as that would have been too noticeable. Instead he wore some long clothes which covered the only outer parts of his body that were replaced with cybernetics, which included his elbows and knees. He also wore a cap to hide his white hair. Turbinski had never disobeyed the scientists before, but he was desperate to buy Vera a Mother's Day card. He flicked through the cards, none really catching his eye.

"Excuse me..." Turbinski jumped at the voice and span around, eyes wide in surprise. An old woman stood in front of him, "Oh sorry dear, did I startle you?" Turbinski shook his head, willing his heartbeat to return to normal. The old woman slipped a birthday card out from among the card. The message on the card was for a son.

"When's your son's birthday?" Turbinski asked, politely.

The woman smiled at him, "Next week. He'll be 35 years old."

Turbinski smiled, looking through the cards. He evantually gave up, "None of them are right! I need to find the perfect card for mama Vera."

The woman was silent for a few moments before speaking up, "You know, the best gift doesn't have to be the most expensive one..." she turned and pointed him in the direction of the bargain bin. Turbinski blinked, confused and she gently pushed him in the direction of the bin, "Go on. I'll sure you find the perfect card for your mother in there."

Turbinski glanced back at her before heading over to the bin. He flicked through the cards a few times before one caught his eye. It looked Japanese. Vera loved Japan. She used to live there when she was a teenager. He recongnized the poetry form on the card immediately and smiled widely, heading to the counter to pay for it.

The old woman was paying for her card. She smiled as Turbinski approached the counter, "Did you find what you were looking for?" Turbinski just nodded, smiling.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Turbinski climbed through the garbage disposal chute he had found, back into the hallway and clambering back through to his room. He opened the door and, to his surprise and horror, found Vera herself sitting on his bed, an unreadable look on her face,

"Zdravstvuite comrade." she said quietly, eyeing the dirty clothes and the cap he wore.

"Z-zdravstvuite mama Vera..."

"Where were you?" her voice sounded unusually strained. Turbinski just looked down at the floor. "Come in here Turbie, before Adrik sees those clothes and realises what happened." Turbinski closed the door and moved to sit down by his mother. He moved over and gently hugged her around the waist. Vera's arms encircled Turbinski's shoulders, hugging him back. "Why did you leave the lab?" Vera asked quietly, "Anything could have happened to you."

"I am sorry mama..." Turbinski apologised. He pulled out the slightly bent and dirty card from his trouser pocket, "I went to get you this."

Vera took the card from her surrogate son, the writing was in Japanese, "My mother dearest. How special you are to me. I cannot explain." Her eyes lit up. A haiku! Haikus were her favourite type of poems. She glanced at Turbinski. There was a hopeful look in the Russian's eyes. "You know as an employee of the laborotary, I have to tell Adrik about this." Turbinski's face fell, a tiny glint of fear evident in his eyes. Adrik would be furious with him... Vera continued; "But... as a mother I won't."

A smile broke out on Turbinski's face and he hugged her tightly. Vera smiled, hugging her son back. "Thank you mama..."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**To Be Continued.**


	4. Broken

**Fallen Angel  
JennyRogue**

_Fallen angel, fallen angel, well I guess you were no angel after all  
Fallen angel, fallen angel, you always take us with you when you fall_

**Chapter 4 - Broken**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

It was raining furiously outside and Turbinski couldn't sleep. He grumbled and wrapped the pillow around his head to block the noise. It didn't work. The constant sound of rain hitting the window pane was keeping the usually heavy sleeper Russian up. Turbinski evantually gave up and sat up, pulling the bedcovers around his shivering body. His body had got used to mild temperatures in Japan, so Russia seemed colder then usual. Turbinski moved over and switched on the bedside lamp and a dull ray of light lit up the comrade's small room. On the nightstand were two photo frames. The first was of Turbinski and Vera, it had been taken almost twelve years ago, soon after Vera had adopted him. To make them more connected, she had dyed her hair white like his. They were both smiling happily, Turbinski sitting in Vera's lap. The second picture was more recent. It had been taken in the Chojin Crown and was cut out of a newspaper. The picture had been taken when he had been in the middle of his final attack, the Turbo Tail Spin, in his match against Destruction. The photographer was very talented, the photo didn't even look blurred.

A smile graced Turbinski's face as he picked up the photo of him and Vera. She was the nicest, kindest person he had ever met, and the greatest friend he had ever had. Turbinski had even adopted Vera's surname "Ilioukhine" as his own. He plucked a piece of paper from the nightstand that had been under the photo frame and smiled. On it was a haiku Vera had written for him before he left for the Chojin Crown: 'My fallen angel. It pains me to see you hurt. Why are you so sad? Please don't be upset. It's not as bad as you think. I will keep you warm. Do not cry angel. All will be well, you will see. Fly to heaven now.'

Turbinski smiled, placing the haiku and photo back on the nightstand, feeling considerably calmer then before. He lay back down in bed, pulling his covers back over him willing his body to sleep. Turbinski was just drifting off when he heard a yell of anger from outside. Turbinski sighed, rolling his eyes. Someone had pissed off Adrik again. That settled it, there was no way he could sleep now with THAT racket going on outside his room. He pulled himself up, straining to hear what was going on.

"Adrik, calm down!" someone pleaded. There was a sound of something smashing, Turbinski flinched. He was more pissed off then usual. Quietly, he opened the door, sneaking across the hallways. "ADRIK!" someone screamed. Turbinski broke out into a run, finally ending up where the action was. And then there was a sound that ran Turbinski's blood cold before he even realised what was happening.

A gun had gone off. And Vera was the target. Her body spasmed backwards from the impact of the bullet, blood spilling onto the impossibly clean floor. Turbinski was frozen mid run, his mind numb. Vera clambered to remain standing, eyes wide from shock. She stood upright for a few more seconds before crashing to the ground. Turbinski ran to her side, "Mama!" he placed his hand against her chest, her blood coating his fingers from the gun wound. But it was too late. Vera was already gone. The bullet had pierced her heart causing instant death. Turbinski began to shake slightly. Vera... no, this couldn't be happening! Vera was always vibrant, full of life. She couldn't be dead, she couldn't be! "Mama!"

"Get up comrade." Adrik commanded, lowering his weapon. Turbinski didn't move from the floor. Vera's blood was spreading out, around his knees. "GET UP!" he barked. Slowly, Turbinski got to his feet. The Russian's eyes were closed, his back turned to Adrik. "Sorry about that comrade." Adrik said, his voice cold, "She made you weak. You must have NO weaknesses." comrade... the way Adrik said it reminded Turbinski of another. Kevin Mask... Turbinski opened his eyes, glancing back down at Vera's body. No more, it all ends here. Turbinski smirked, his back still turned, "Apology accepted."

Two seconds passed. Turbinski moved so fast Adrik didn't see him. The gun fell to the floor as Turbinski's hands tightened around the man's neck. Adrik choked, his hands clawed desperately at Turbinski's arms, trying to ease the grip around his throat. Turbinski pushed the man back to a table, one hand letting go of his neck to search the contents. Turbinski's hand clasped around a small bottle of liquid. He glanced at the bottle, it was nitrobenzene. The Russian smirked, his other hand tightened around Adrik's throat, cutting off his air supply. Adrik gasped, his eyes widening and his mouth open desperate for air. Turbinski turned the bottle over, pushing the neck of it down the man's mouth. Adrik gagged as the poisonous liquid travelled down his throat. Turbinski watched with satisfaction as the whole bottle was drunk and then let go of the man. He choked, falling to the floor, "Wh-what did you do to me?!"

Turbinski smirked, a vindictive pleasure in his eyes as he watched the man choking. Adrik's body began to spasm, terror evident in his eyes. "Not to long now is it...?" Turbinski crooned. Adrik screamed. And a few moments later his body exploded. Blood and guts were splashed all over the room, Vera's body and Turbinski.

"What the hell is going on here?!?" the guard who just enetered went silent at the sight before him. Turbinski turned to face the guard and he backed away, frightened.

Turbinski smirked. Tonight, there would be a blood bath.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**To Be Continued.**


	5. Memories

**Fallen Angel  
JennyRogue**

_Don't you know you're a fallen angel  
If you've never had no one..._

**Chapter 5 - Memories**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Turbinski flew non-stop through the pouring rain. He had been flying for at least eight hours already, the screams of the scientists echoing in his mind. He had killed them one by one, ignoring their pleas for mercy. His Chojin strength allowed him to kill them easily by snapping their necks, sometimes tearing their heads completely off their shoulders as he did. It had been a massacre. Turbinski had then collected his armour and a few measly possessions and left. But not before burning the entire labrotory down to the ground. It had given him a certain satisfaction to see the whole thing burn. He was finally free. Free of the lab, free of Adrik and the scientists - free of restrictions. A dull ache in his heart reminded him of the mother he had lost. Before destroying the lab, he had cremated Vera's body and sealed her ashes in a small box which was currently in the bag with the rest of his possessions. Tears burned Turbinski's eyes as he flew. His Vera was gone forever. As his sadness grew, so did his anger and want for revenge.

The reason Vera was killed because she was seen as a weakness. Turbinski would not have seemed weak if Kevin Mask hadn't have beaten him so brutally in the Chojin Crown semifinals. Kevin hadn't just beaten him - he had trashed the Russian. There was no way he could have fought Kevin after the Big Ben Bash, yet he had still gone and used that OLAP. And then, if that wasn't enough, he had hurled the powerless comrade over the Sky Cube Ring! Rage flooded Turbinski's veins. It was all Kevin's fault! He had to pay. That android too. Turbinski was designed to be better then any human or robot. He should have won! An angered cry tore itself from the Russian's throat and in response he flew faster over the sea. The moon's rays glinted off the comrade's body as memories of Vera flooded his mind...

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_"Mama?"_

_"Yes Turbie?"_

_"I heard some of the scientists talking about something called 'copulation'. And they were giggling about it. What does it mean?"_

_Vera choked on her coffee, looking down at Turbinski and the wide curious look in his eyes. She coughed slightly, "...I'll tell you when you're older."_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_"Turbie, wanna watch some videos?"_

_Turbinski didn't look up from his bed, "I've seen them all, at least a hundred times."_

_A chuckle from Vera made him look up. The Russian woman pulled out two videos from her coat pocket, "I smuggled them in from outside." Turbinski was speechless. He sat up on his bed, looking at the videos. They were both Disney titles, Aladdin and The Lion King. "Just don't tell Adrik, deal?"_

_Turbinski nodded, smiling, "Okay!"_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_"So you're off to the Chojin Crown huh?" Turbinski turned around, his eyes brightening, "Hello mama Vera." Vera smiled, she was shorter then her surrogate son now. Turbinski held her around the shoulders, hugging her gently. Vera patted his back, "Just be caredul, alright Turbie?"_

_"I will mama, I promise."_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Tears spilled from Turbinski's eyes. He was now flying over land, he had finally arrived in Japan. The pain he felt in his heart was unbearable and he went in for a clumsy landing, almost crashing into a tree. As he sat beside the tree, the dam in his hearty broke and he burst into tears, screaming Vera's name. The Russian crawled into the fetal position and cried, sobs of anguish and loss escaping him.

What was he supposed to do now? He wasn't strong enough to defeat Kevin Mask. In despair, he pulled away the armour covering his right arm and tore into the flesh using the armour plate. The physical pain blocked out the emotional anguish he felt and watching his blood drop to the ground was strangely satisfying. He pulled himself up using the tree to lean on and walked throught the forests, calmly.

He finally knew where he was going.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**To Be Continued.**


	6. Darkness

**Fallen Angel  
JennyRogue**

_Forever we refuse the Kingdom of Light  
Eternally..._

**Chapter 6 - Darkness**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

It was cold, colder then the usual mild Japan temperatures. Turbinski had his arms wrapped around himself, shivering as he followed a masked person who was leading him through the forest. The guilt of what he had done to the scientists had finally sunk in, leaving a cold feeling inside him. He was a murderer. He had killed the people who raised him. They probably had families of their own, and he had brutally murdered them just like the way Vera had been stolen from him. He was a heartless monster.

Turbinski's quest had finally brought him here, just moments away from making what could possibly be the worst mistake in his life. The man had stopped, kicking open a door on the ground, showing stone steps leading underground. "This way." the man lit a candle that he had in his cloak, leading the comrade down the steps. Turbinski followed, the door snapping shut behind him, the cold now blocked from reaching the Russian. He put his arms down and followed the man down the steps. There was a few twists and turns before they reached the bottom, maybe about a quarter of a mile underground. The man pulled down the cloak covering his face, "Heh, I'm impressed. I didn't think a goody-two shoes like yourself would follow me even half the way here."

"I have changed considerably since the the semi-finals of the Chojin Crown."

Pumpinator snorted, "Yeah I can see. Come on, we're almost there." he rose the candle so the light beamed directly on the door in front of them. Turbinski noticed a small circle in the middle of the large door where the light was beamed into. Pumpinator glanced at him, "So... why are you here anyway? Did playing the victim get too much for you to handle?"

"What?" Turbinski asked, drawing his attention from the light to Pumpinator.

The shoe Chojin snorted, "Yeah, that's what they've been calling you, the victim of the Chojin Crown." the door creaked open. Turbinski wondered how it was able to do that, maybe they had something that turned the light into kinetic energy that opened the door? He'd ask about it later... he followed Pumpinator deep into the base.

"Why am I the victim? Other people got hurt more then I did. Like Blocks, he actually died in the tournament."

Pumpinator shrugged his shoulders as he led the Russian, "Dunno. Probably because you were such a good guy, and the fact that Kevin did tear off your arms after all..." Turbinski tensed slightly but said nothing. Pumpinator suddenly stopped and turned to look at him, "That's why you're here, isn't it? You wanna get stronger to defeat Kevin!"

Turbinski remained tense, "So what if it is?"

Pumpinator chuckled, "Hey, nothing wrong with that, almost half the guys here joined cuz they wanted to kill someone."

Turbinski tensed even more, "I never said I wanted to kill him, just make him suffer!"

Pumpinator laughed, lightly punching the comrade on the shoulder, "Right... you'll make a fine member of the dMp comrade." he looked around, "We're here." Turbinski glanced around the hallway. A number of doors cluttered the hallway. Pumpinator opened the one in the center. Many dMp members were in there, including some of the older dMp members. They all glanced towards the door as it opened. Turbinski found himself sweating slightly, what if they didn't believe he was serious about this? What if they thought he was a Muscle League spy? He was in their territory, they could do anything to him.

"Uh... hi!" he said, waving nervously towards them.

"Yous gotta be kidding me..." came Mars's voice out of the crowd.

"Everyone, calm down." Pumpinator put one arm around Turbinski's shoulder, "He's one of us."

"YOU SAID THE SAME THING ABOUT KEVIN MASK!" one of them yelled. There were mumbles of agreement from all around.

"Alright, I admit it, I made a mistake with Kevin, but this is different. Turbinski is one of us, I know it."

"EVERYONE SETTLE DOWN!" yelled an aging voice from the back. Turbinski paled slightly when the speaker stepped forward. This was Junkman, one of the original "Devil Knights". Turbinski wondered how many of the original Devil Knights had been reseructed without anyone's knowledge... Junkman glanced at the other dMp members, "We'll test him. If he proves himself, then he is free to join us. If not, then he will die." he looked over at the Russian, "Do you agree to these terms Comrade Turbinski?"

"Yes."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**To Be Continued.**


	7. Restrained

**Fallen Angel  
JennyRogue**

_Where's God when you call, what's hurt if you are dying  
Are you anything at all if restrained_

**Chapter 7 - Restrained**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_Despondent in my way but what can I do?  
A reason to be concerned when my rights are abused  
Penchant for disorder, disorder for a cause  
Helping hands make light work to smash down these walls_

Standing above the city of bright lights, Turbinski watched as the people below went about their normal lives. Men, women, children, familes. They were laughing, having fun. Enjoying life. He wondered what it would be like, to be free like that. The time he had spent in the Chojin Crown, Turbinski had experienced freedom. He had enjoyed it. But his freedom had come at a price. A price he wouldn't have been willing to pay.

...Vera...

A cloak covered Turbinski's body, hiding the armour and headgear from view. Not like anyone could notice when he was all the way up here. It was amazing really. Turbinski had never noticed how... inferior they looked from up here. That was something he would have never thought before joining up with the dMp. They were so tiny. Like insects. Turbinski shivered at the thought.

_To be taken advantage of, an opportunity for self gain  
Fueled by selfish desire, to put right my ways  
Pain fills my heart, anger fuels my pain  
A meaning for my reason, in a world that's so insane_

The roar of a motorbike made Turbinski turn slightly, looking in the other direction. He had advanced hearing abilities thanks to his mehanical implants. His anger flared as he saw Kevin Mask driving around the city on his motorbike. Turbinski stepped forward, about to fly down there when someone grabbed his arm,

"Calm down my friend! You're not strong enough to fight him right now!"

Turbinski glanced back at the other Chojin, "Let go of me Ricardo! I have to fight him!"

Ricardo shook his head, fangs clacking together. "Junkman assigned me to see over your test, you must take the test."

Turbinski pushed the Demon Chojin back, "LET GO OF ME YOU FREAK!"

Ricardo fell back, eyes wide, lost his footing and fell over the side of the building. Turbinski froze, horrified at what he had done, "Ricardo!" he threw off the cloak and flew down, grabbing the Brazillian before he hit the ground. Ricardo was whimpering slightly in Turbinski's arms, people ducked as Turbinski flew overhead back up to the building.

Turbinski helped Ricardo back onto the building, breathing hard. That had taken a lot out of him and the Brazillian wans't exactly light. Ricardo had curled up into a little ball, shivering. "Ricardo... I'm sorry..." Turbinski apologized, "I don't know what came over me..." he reached out and touched Ricardo's shoulder, "I just saw Kevin... and I lost it..."

Ricardo glanced up, his orange eyes wide in sad innocene. Turbinski felt terrible. Despite what Ricardo had done in the past, he was still only a child inside. Turbinski glanced back down to where he had spot Kevin, but the knight had disappeared.

_Breathing down your neck time presses on  
Can't change yesterday, It's already gone  
I won't despair, I can't pretend  
Take the bull by the horns and fight till the end_

Ricardo hissed sadly, drawing Turbinski's attention back to him. The comrade sighed, helping the Brazillian stand. Ricardo's posture was slightly bent as he glanced over the side of the building, ignoring Turbinski for the most part. Turbinski leaned over, resting against a few boxes. Ricardo clackled his fangs together, "Come on." Turbinski threw back his cloak and followed Ricardo down the stairs.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Blood. Too much blood. Turbinski felt sick. These were innocent people and he had slaughtered them just for the chance to be in the dMp. So much blood... it reminded him of the scientists... Turbinski closed his eyes, willing the meories away then stepped back, away from the bodies. Ricardo was hissing again, "Yes... very good... I shall report back to the others."

Turbinski glanced towards Ricardo, "Did I pass?"

"That is not for me to decide. Come friend, we must return to the base."

Ricardo led Turbinski out of the building, but the Russian stopped before he reached the door. He glanced back at the bodies, Turbinski could hear someone whimpering. He stepped back. Ricardo glanced in, "What is it?"

Turbinski put a hand up, urging Ricardo to be quiet. He then walked towards a storage closet from where the whimpering was coming from. The Russian opened the door and the person inside screamed. Turbinski went pale. It was a child, a young boy about eight years old.

Ricardo clacked his fangs uneasily, "What are we supposed to do? Junkman said no witnesses... but..."

Neither of them wanted to kill a child. Ricardo and Turbinski glanced at each other, nervously. Turbinski opened his arms, "Come here kid, I'm not going to hurt you." the boy shrank further into the closet, crying.

Ricardo was freaking out, "Shut him up!" Turbinski shot forward, grabbing the boy and covering his mouth to stop the screaming.

"What is taking so long?!?" came a muffled voice. Turbinski jumped at the voice, Ricardo pulled out a walkie talkie from his cloak. "We have a problem, Junkman!"

"What kind of problem?"

"There's a kid here."

"So? Dispose of it."

They both went silent, looking at each other. Junkman's voice came through the speaker much louder, "DISPOSE OF IT NOW!"

Turbinski swallowed and snapped the boy's neck, killing him painlessly. Turbinski threw the boy's body to the ground, grabbing Ricardo's arm. "Let's go now, before someone finds us here!" there were tears spilling down Turbinski's cheeks from under the headgear.

He... had no choice.

_Enraged with good reason - is your cause for alarm  
No subtlety in my reaction or my indignant charm  
Fight for relief, choice of belief  
What is to be taken away is the beginning of the end._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**To Be Continued.**


	8. Game

**Fallen Angel  
JennyRogue**

_And the work seemed harder, and the days seemed longer  
Than he ever thought they'd be_

**Chapter 8 - Game**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

It had been almost one year since Vera's death. Turbinski's days as a member of the dMp were filled with exhausting tortorous training, while the nights would haunt Turbinski with terrifying nightmares. The training he could handle, he was far used to it by now after the life he had lived in the lab. The nightmares however were slowly driving him insane. Every person he had killed came back to haunt in his dreams. And in the middle of it all was Vera. She blamed him for her death, asking why he wasn't able to stop it from happening. Vera blamed him for her death. She hated him. And he began to despise her, the mother he had loved for so long. She wouldn't leave him alone, Vera began to haunt him outside of the nightmare world. Through the excruciating training, wherever he went, she would be there. Screaming at him, blaming him.

Turbinski had snapped. He threw his photo of them together at her. She vanished, the photo damaged beyong repair, but he kept it anyway. To remind him of the life he once lived... before all of this...

Most of the dMp members left him alone. The only ones he had ever formed some sort of friendship with were Pumpinator and Ricardo. The Brazillian was edgy around him because of that night months before when Turbinski had almost killed him. Pumpinator was friendly, but kept his distance. They had both helped him get used to life here in the dMp. Turbinski glanced up at the ceiling of his small room. This underground base had been the original Devil Knights headquarters. It was impressive to say the least. A knock at the door drew Turbinski's attention away from the ceiling. Good thing too, he was starting to feel sick. He was surprised to see none other then Mars at his door. The two had basically ignored each other since Turbinski had joined the dMp, "Dey wanna see yous in da meeting room. Right now." Mars said, glancing back at the Russian.

Turbinski stood up from the bed and headed out. Mars grabbed his arm as he passed, "The others 'ave been talking. Dey saying yous keep talking to yourself. Dat's da first sign of insanity yous know."

Turbinski harshly pulled his arm out of Mars' grasp, "Thanks for the advice, _comrade_." he headed off to the meeting room. Mars just shook his head.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Turbinski finally returned to his room. The leaders had said he was strong enough, they were letting him go to face Kevin. It was finally time to enact his revenge. Turbinski slumped back onto his bed, tearing away the armour covering his arm. Hidden under the armour lay self inflicted scars. One for every person he had killed. Turbinski had started doing this after he had killed that little boy, to remind himself of those lives that were lost. Twenty-eight scars. And there was going to be many more. Turbinski picked up his journal. He'd been writing in it a lot lately. He turned to a new page and began to write. A knock at the door made Turbinski look up, closing the journal. "What is it Ricardo?"

The Brazillian entered, Pumpinator following after him, "We just heard about the meeting." Turbinski didn't answer, just stood up, sliding the armour back onto his arm, hiding the marks from view. He smirked up at Ricardo, sending a shiver down both Ricardo and Pumpinator's spines. The two dMp Chojins just glanced at each other as Turbinski left the room, preparing himself for one last training session before heading off to the city.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"I have to keep this quick, the others might be tracking me... but... you have to meet me in the city central park in an hour, I have some very important stuff to tell you. Why should you come? Because if you don't Kevin Mask could die!"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**To Be Continued.**


	9. Beginning

**Fallen Angel  
JennyRogue**

_Aimless, helpless. You a stranger for yourself, do not know yourself. Fear rises up in you._

**Chapter 9 - Beginning**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Kevin Mask was taking a shower in his small apartment when the phone rang. He looked out of the shower, water running down his maskless face. He stood out of the shower, wrapping a towel around himself and sliding on his mask. Then headed out to the hallway to grab the phone, putting it to his ear, "Hello?"

"Kevin...?"

The Brit almost dropped the phone in shock, "Warsman?"

"Da Kevin." the British accent dropped, Warsman sounded almost afraid, "I need to see you in person, we have to talk."

Kevin composed himself, leaning against a wall to support his body, "Why should I? I haven't seen or heard of you in over a year, tell me Warsman..." he almost spat the name out, anger and abandonment he had felt at the end of the Chojin Crown was coming out in waves, "Why should I do anything for you after you abandoned me!"

"KEVIN PLEASE!" Warsman sounded frantic, "This is urgent, I have to speak to you. Remember the construction site I trained you in before the final match? Meet me there at eleven thirty."

Kevin sighed defeatedly, "Fine... I'll meet you there. This better be important." he placed the phone back on the hook, staring at it for a moment before heading off to his room to change.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Turbinski smiled as he walked through the city. It was surprisingly calm. The hidden dMp mark on his armour comforted him slightly. He had the mark carved into his armour after being accepted by them. He glanced up at the sky, smirking. Today was finally the day. He was going to kill Kevin Mask... and make him pay. It had come to the point where Turbinski had ultimately forgotten the motive for his revenge against Kevin. He had wanted it for so long, that everything else became a blur to him. He had the power to do this... finally. And not only that, he had a major advantage over the Brit as well.

About two months back, while watching tapes of Kevin's Chojin Crown matches, looking for a flaw in Kevin's fighting techniques, Turbinski had discovered something amazing. While Kevin had no actual flaws in the way he fought, his so called perfect move, OLAP, the move that had brutally tore his arms off in the Chojin Crown semifinals, had one fatal flaw. Turbinski had been overjoyed to find such a flaw in the move that had destroyed his life in so many ways.

If one had a high pain tolerance and could ignore the bones breaking for long enough, they would see that OLAP was flawed as well. It was quite simple actually, he didn't know why he hadn't figured it out in the beginning. If he could push his back up and pull his arms back, the OLAP would be reversed and therefore it would be Kevin who ended up in pain, from his own move. And if he didn't want to have ihis/i arms broken, he would have to let go of the hold. It was genius, and foolproof.

Kevin didn't have a chance in hell.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Kevin didn't take his motorbike to meet Warsman, instead he decided to walk there. He was confused. Warsman had vanished out of his life for one year, and now he had suddenly returned practically out of nowhere, saying he needed to talk to him. The Brit wondered if he should go or not. Lord Flash had been a great trainer to him and the first person Kevin had trusted in a long time. But the betrayal of learning he wasn't who Kevin thought he had been, followed by his abandonment had struck the knight hard. He absentmindedly kicked a can lying on the ground, ignoring the other people around him.

Kevin stopped and glanced at his watch. Ten forty-five. Why was he even doing this?! Kevin grabbed at his mask, feeling slightly dizzy. He needed to calm down. He glanced over, noticing a small café on the side of the road. Maybe something to drink would help him calm down... Kevin headed over and sat down in one of the outside tables. He bought a bottle of water, and sipped it with a straw. Kevin sighed when the cool liquid hit his dry throat, relaxing back in the chair. He was way too tense for this.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Turbinski was silent as he glanced upon the small café. Kevin Mask seemed tense, but he did not care. He was full of rage, and ready to lure his prey. He stepped forward, raising a hand in greeting, "Kevin Mask!"

The Brit turned around to face him. His yellow eyes widened slightly, "Comrade...?"

Turbinski gave him a fake smile, rushing over to him, "I have not seen you in many months, how are you Kevin Mask?"

Kevin looked uneasy, he glanced at his watch, "Er... just fine. Look, comrade I have to go..." he turned and headed off in the same direction.

"Why?" Turbinski turned around, stopping him from walking forward, "Look Kevin, I was just thinking. How about a rematch, for old time's sake?"

Kevin smirked, "Have you forgotten what happened last time we fought?" he tried to get passed the Russian, but Turbinski wasn't allowing it.

"Of course not." Turbinski said, "I just want another chance."

Kevin shook his head, "As much as I would love to beat you back into the canvas mat comrade, I'm afraid I must be somewhere." he pulled Turbinski out of the way heading off.

Turbinski narrowed his eyes. Kevin wasn't getting away THAT easily... but how could he shift the Brit's attention back to him? "Bwak bwak!" he yelled back, mocking Kevin.

The Brit tensed slightly, turning to face Turbinski. "Are you saying that I'm too afraid to fight you...?" he said, his voice low, just daring the Russian to admit it, forgetting Warsman for the moment.

The comrade was grinning, "And what if I were...?"

Kevin chuckled, "Alright... you have yourself a rematch."

Turbinski was unable to surpress the smirk on his face, "Great! Just so happens, I know a place we can fight. Follow me!"

Kevin glanced at his watch. Eleven twenty-seven. Warsman's message couldn't be that important... it would just have to wait. He followed the Russian, mentally preparing himself for the match.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**To Be Continued.**


	10. Chasing Time

**Fallen Angel  
JennyRogue**

_Just a step away from the edge of a fall  
Caught between heaven and hell_

**Chapter 10 - Chasing Time**

**Author's Notes:** Because there are so many scene-changes in this chapter, everything in italics is Kevin or Turbinski's POV. Non-italicalised is Warsman.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_Turbinski led Kevin to an abandoned building. It had a few benches around the ring for a small audience, and it looked like it hadn't been used in a while. And yet, two disguised men were operating cameras by the side of the ring. Kevin suddenly felt very uncomfterable. There was something about this whole thing he didn't like. Turbinski turned to him, "Something wrong comrade?"_

_"No no..." Kevin shook his head, yellow eyes flickering to where those two idiotic announcers were standing, talking into microphones as they usually did, the benches were filling up with wrestling fans fast and Turbinski had gone to speak to one of the camera-men. Kevin rubbed his arm in an unusual batch of anxiety. There was something not right about this. How had all these people known there was going to be a match when Turbinski had only asked him about twenty-five minutes before?_

Warsman was frantic. Where was Kevin?! He paced uncertainly around the training area, nervously, seeming almost human. He had decided to wear his Lord Flash costume. Warsman glanced up at the city's clock. Eleven fourty-three. What if it was already too late?! He continued pacing, "Come on Kevin..." part of him wondered if the Brit had decided not to come. The android had known that he had upset Kevin a lot when he had left him after the Chojin Crown... but had he felt so betrayed that he wasn't going to come..? Warsman placed his gloved hand on the mask's crown and sighed. He glanced up at the city's clock again. Almost twelve. Warsman lay back against a slab of metal in the ground and closed his eyes.

A few moments later, Warsman heared people close to him talking and opened his eyes looking over at them. They were construction workers, one of them had one of those hand-held television sets. Warsman overheard a part of their conversation. Surprisingly, they were talking about Chojin wrestling. Warsman remained silent, purposefully listening in now. The men went silent, watching the tv and Warsman's circuits went cold when he heard it: "The rematch of the century! Kevin Mask versus Comrade Turbinski!" This could not be happening. He had to get down there and stop that match! He ran away from the construction site into the direction of the training ring the announcers had just mentioned.

_Kevin and Turbinski faced each other in the ring. Most fans screamed Kevin's name showing their support for him, but a few yelled Turbinski's. Maybe it was pity for what Kevin had done to him that drew those fans to him. Even in the state of insanity he was in, the comrade appreciated their support. The plane glanced over at the camera-men who grinned at each other and put the cameras on them. Turbinski surpressed a smirk. The announcers called out, and then the bell rang. Kevin ran forward to attack him. He wanted this match over as soon as possible so he could go and meet Warsman. Turbinski brought his arms up to defend himself from Kevin's attacks._

_This happened for a while, one of them trying to attack while the other defended himself. Turbinski used a few moves that Kevin had never seen before. They were completely ruthless and not like his usual strategy. And they confused the Brit. Turbinski was a ruthless Chojin, this was true. But he was also merciful. Kevin swore when the Russian Chojin attempted to stab him with his head-gear. He'd been distracted for a while there. Kevin stepped back, bringing his arms back up. Concentrate Kevin! Turbinski dived back at him, "GET BACK HERE KEVIN MASK!" Oh fu-_

Tick tock. Tick tock. Warsman had never cared much about time, as he was immortal and it had never really affected him. But now every second counted. Every small second that passed Kevin's life became dimmer. Warsman had never expected to be pulled into this tale of revenge, but here he was trying to protect his boy from being slaughtered. The caller who had informed him of Turbinski's plan had surprised him most of all. Never had he expected HIM of all people to save Kevin's life... Warsman just hoped he wasn't too late.

_"OLAP ASSAULT!" the crowd cheered fanatically as Kevin launched his best move. Turbinski smirked wickedly. He didn't fear this move... he welcomed it with open arms. He winced slightly as Kevin pushed his back and pulled his arms. He could feel the agonising pain overtaking his senses once again, and he could hear his arms beginning to snap. It was all too much. Turbinski couldn't break the move! He began to panic. He had lost his motive - he had lost his will to win this match._

Warsman could see the building. He was almost there! The android faltered slightly. The fans were screaming Kevin's name. Kevin... was winning?

_Turbinski's eyes snapped open. VERA! She was his motive, the reason for all of this! It was all Kevin's fault and he finally could do something about it. The anger blinded him from everything else. Turbinski somehow grabbed Kevin's hands and forced them back. This pushed the Brit into an painfully awkward position, and now it was Turbinski in the driving seat of Kevin's most lethal move. A scream of pain escaped Kevin and he reluctantly let go of Turbinski's arms. The Russian pulled his now free arms back, snapping the Brit's arms like a pair of twigs and throwing him against the turnbuckle._

_Kevin slumped down to the canvas, his arms numb. How was this possible? OLAP, the undefeatable move had been both reversed and broken. Turbinski had destroyed his father's move as if it were... nothing. How? Kevin's thoughts were cut off. The audience were screaming. Kevin's head shot up towards Turbinski who was towering over him. Part of his helmet had been broken in the match and the left side of his face could be seen. His eye seemed red as he glanced down at Kevin. The Brit's yellow eyes widened slightly. Was that a dMp logo on the Russian's chest armour?!_

A agonised scream from inside the building stopped Warsman dead in his tracks. He stared at the entrance horrified, as if frozen in time. Oh god no. Warsman ran forward, and slammed open the doors, not knowing what he would find inside... "Kevin!"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_Tick tock. Tick tock.  
Grains of sand slipping away.  
You're out of time. You're too late.  
Just run._

**To Be Continued.**


	11. Pain Of Loss

**Fallen Angel  
JennyRogue**

_Oh I've lost you yes I've lost you  
I can't reach you anymore_

**Chapter 11 - Pain Of Loss**

**Author's Notes:** I altered a lot from the original "What Goes Around" and "Ha Ha You're Dead" but it's still has the same basic plot.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"KEVIN!"

Turbinski's head snapped up, eyes narrowing. It appeared his next victim was coming straight towards him - perfect. Kevin was choking slightly. Turbinski snorted, "Poor Kevin Mask. Look at him now. So now do you know what it feels like to have your arms ripped from their sockets? Well do you?"

Kevin's arms lay on the canvas-mat covered with blood, detatched from his body and slightly twitching from where the nerves had been cut. Turbinski's hands were soaked with Kevin's blood and he unconsciously lifted a hand to his mouth, licking at the blood there. The two camera-men pulled off their disguises, revealing Pumpinator and Ricardo. Pumpinator was laughing, "Don't you just wish you hadn't left the dMp now, huh Kevin?" Ricardo looked slightly sick. He said nothing.

Lord Flash ran down to the ring, almost falling to his knees at the sight of his once-pupil. Turbinski laughed loudly and lifted Kevin's mask, uncovering the face that was hidden to the world for so long. Kevin's head slumped slightly to the side, trying to hide his face with the last ounce of dignity he had left. Lord Flash stepped closer to the ring, placing his hand on Kevin's knee, trying to comfort him. Kevin looked back at him, "You were... going to warn me about him." he choked out, "Weren't you?"

Tears formed at Lord Flash's eyes. Or something that looked like tears. Could androids even cry? "D-Da Kevin. Da..."

Turbinski laughed, bringing the android's attention back to him. "Here, take him!" Turbinski kicked Kevin out of the ring. Lord Flash cradled the dying Brit in his arms, stroking the dirty blonde hair out of his face. "Kevin... the only other time I saw you with your mask off was when I held you as a baby... after your parents came home from the hospital. That was so long ago..."

Kevin smiled weakly. His shoulders were twitching. Bone and broken nerves could be seen admist all the blood. He was choking, eyes focussing and unfocussing on Warsman's form. "Warsman..." he choked out. He felt his ex-trainer's hand close around his throat. Kevin knew what the android was going to do. "Thank you..." he whispered quietly so that Warsman and Warsman alone could hear it.

Warsman pulled his hand hard and snapped Kevin's neck, causing instant death. Painless. The great Kevin Mask, son of legendary Robin Mask and finalist of the Chojin Crown was dead. The audience who had been previously screaming in terror were shocked into silence. Even Pumpinator and Ricardo were silent. Pumpinator had finally realised that this had all gone too far. He'd never expected Kevin to actually die. Ricardo almost damn near fainted on the spot.

Turbinski laughed, jumping over the side of the ring. "Poor Kevin Mask..."

He held the Brit's mask in his his hands, gently stroking through the eye piece with one finger. Then he tightened his grasp around the metal mask, breaking it into pieces. They dropped to the floor. Lord Flash looked up, eyes narrowing at Turbinski, his arms still around Kevin's body, holding the Brit close to him.

There was a terrible silence between the two Russians. The one who had tried to save Kevin, and the one who had destroyed him. Finally, Turbinski lunged for Warsman, "YOU ARE NEXT ANDROID!" Lord Flash fell back and they scuffled for a while on the floor. The dumbstruck audience finally came to their senses and backed away from the two Russians. Turbinski's hands grabbed furiously at Warsman's arms, tearing open the circuitry. Warsman cried out, pain overtaking his sensors as Turbinski pulled out various wires and such from inside his left arm, leaving it wrecked and him unable to use it. Warsman pushed his legs up, throwing Turbinski away from him. The other Russian slammed hard into the opposite wall and slumped down, falling ungracefully to the floor.

Turbinski groaned and got back to his feet, shaking his head. Lord Flash pulled his one arm up in front of him, the back of his hand glowing slightly. Turbinski turned to the android, narrowing his eyes. Warsman hissed in surprise and unconsciously took a step back. Turbinski's head-gear had cracked - and one of his eyes were blood red. It reminded the Russian android of his former master, the Barracuda. Warsman looked around, this place... it was too crowded. He pointed at Turbinski, "Meet me in the warehouse behind the construction site in fifteen minutes. We will have our match there."

Turbinski snorted, standing up straight. "Very well." he rose one hand, clenching and unclenching it three times. "Fifteen minutes. If you're not there, then it will be Robin Mask who dies next." Warsman hissed, stood up and left the building without another word.

Turbinski smirked and turned to leave. Pumpinator ran forward and grabbed his arm forcefully, "Haven't you done enough? Kevin is dead, like you wanted."

Turbinski pulled his arm back, "This isn't about Kevin. This was never about Kevin! Kevin Mask's death was just a warning to Warsman. Everything that happened in my life is because of that android, and he is going to pay for it!"

"What the HELL are you talking about Turbinski?"

"Don't you get it?" Turbinski turned to face Pumpinator. The shoe Chojin said nothing. "Ugh! Never mind." Turbinski headed out, transforming into his plane form and flying towards the construction site. Ricardo and Pumpinator looked at each other awkwardly.

"I always knew dat guy was a psycopath..." murmured a quiet voice. Pumpinator and Ricardo turned to face the newcomer, eyes widening in disbelief. The newcomer headed down towards them, "Yous two, get back to da base, I'll deal with this." Pumpinator blinked uncertainly, "I said GO!"

"Right, come on Ricardo." they both left, heading back to the base.

The man headed over to Kevin's body, leaning over him and stroking his bloodied hair gently, "Shit Kev', why did yous come here...?"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The rain was pouring down around him, soaking his armour, but he didn't care. "Come on Warsman, stop playing hide and seek. I know you are here... come and meet your fate like Kevin did. Who knows...? Maybe androids get to go to heaven as well." Turbinski laughed, leaning one hand against his hip.

There were footsteps behind him. Turbinski turned around, smirking. At least he'd gotten rid of that Lord Flash constume he wore. Warsman seemed rather sluggish, his left arm sparking. Warsman's eyes glowed, speaking in Russian, "Does it make you feel proud comrade? You've deprived a man who has been hurt all his life of his only son, not only that, you've also deprived the world of a great Justice Chojin."

Turbinski smirked, "But of course."

Warsman pointed a finger at him, "You have lost your mind! You have gone completely insane!"

"BECAUSE YOU AND THAT BASTARD MADE ME THAT WAY!" Turbinski screamed back, lunging at Warsman.

No more words needed to be spoken. This was going to end. Right now.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**To Be Continued.**


	12. Finale

**Fallen Angel  
JennyRogue**

_Fallen angel... it pains me to say.  
You couldn't have gone any other way..._

**Chapter 12 - Finale**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

No more games. Warsman leapt at Turbinski. The younger Russian snarled as he was thrown back into some boxes. Warsman leapt onto a raised platform and threw himself towards Turbinski, spinning wildly and releasing his claws of his non-sparking arm. "Double Claw Screwdriver!"

Turbinski's eyes widened and he hit the floor, just missing the android by an inch or two. Warsman slammed into the wall of the warehouse. Turbinski got back up and turned towards the android who had just jumped out of the hole he had created. The two Russians glared at each other, waiting for the other to move.

Warsman leapt again at Turbinski, throwing him to the ground. Turbinski winced as Warsman got him into a complex hold. He twisted his legs, getting the android into a weaker hold himself. Warsman grimaced and put more pressure into the hold. Turbinski threw his head back and yelled, throwing his hands forward to catch Warsman off guard. While the android was dazed, Turbinski pulled himself out of the hold.

Warsman hissed and glared up at him, eyes glowing dimly red. Even with one malfunctioning arm, he was still a deadly Chojin. Turbinski swallowed and rose his arms into a defensive position. Warsman hurtled forward again, his claws upturned. Turbinski narrowed his eyes and ripped off his head-gear, throwing it towards the android. Warsman was taken back by this. Turbinski's head-gear slammed right into the claws of his hand, the force snapping them in two. Warsman cried out, falling back and glancing at the stubs that were left of his claws. Turbinski laughed, throwing one hand to lay on his hip. "No-one would think that such devestating weapons would be that weak?"

Warsman just hissed, glaring up at the younger Russian. Turbinski stepped forward, smirking down at him. "It is a good thing I remember your match against Buffaloman so well."

Warsman's eyes widened and he stepped back onto his feet, "How do you know that match! You're not old enough to remember it!"

Turbinski smirked, "I was designed by the Russian governement with the same techiques they used to create you, what with gene splicing and enhanced robonetics, but where they failed with you, they succeeded with me. I grew up watching your matches, idolising you. You, a robot who thinks like a human, and I, a human who thought like a robot for too long."

Warsman said nothing, still looking down at his claws.

Turbinski stepped forward again, "And now I'm going to have the greatest pleaure in ripping you limb from limb." Warsman's fist balled into the ground, not getting up as Turbinski walked towards him, smirking. The Russian android narrowed his eyes, glaring at Turbinski. "Any last words Warsman?"

"Da. Never leave your guard down."

"What-!"

Warsman rushed forward, willing his broken arm to move. The claws releasing and piercing Turbinski's chest armour. "WARSMAN!" Turbinski shrieked, as Warsman's claws tore through his armour and then his body. Turbinski grabbed Warsman's arm, trying to pull it out of his body. Warsman's pulled his arm up, lifting Turbinski clean off the ground using his claws. Turbinski shuddered, looking up at Warsman. The hatred in his eyes was unbearable and evantually the android had to look away.

The silence and tension between these two Chojins stretched out, seeming to last almost an eternity. Finally a whimper made the fighting computer glance back. Turbinski's whole body was shaking, his white hair stained with blood, and his eyes weren't full of anger or hatred, but fear... unsurpressed fear and... regret? Slowly Warsman lowered Turbinski back to the ground, pulling his claws out of him. Turbinski choked and slumped back to the ground. His hand immediately went to the wound on his chest and he pulled his fingers back, feeling the blood oozing there.

Some small part of his mind registered that the wound was almost exactly where Vera had been shot. Warsman had bent down and was looking at him. The android's voice sounded controlled, "Why...? Why did you kill Kevin? You had already defeated him, got your so called revenge on him for the Chojin Crown. Why kill him as well?"

Turbinski swallowed, looking up at him. The android's face was fading fast. That settled it - he was dying. Turbinski began to speak, "You have... always been my hero Warsman. I wanted to be just like you." Warsman made some sort of robotic choking noise, as if the mere thought of a living copy of himself disturbed him immensely. Turbinski continued, "I was allowed no emotional ties. But there was someone... my languages tutor, Vera. I loved her like a mother." his eyes dimmed slightly, "She adopted me, treated me like a son. Looked after me, protected me." he sighed, "But... after the Chojin Crown, everything changed. Because of the way I had been badly beaten, my creator blamed Vera... and killed her. That is why I wanted revenge on Kevin Mask and you Warsman."

"I am... sorry for your loss." Warsman didn't know what else to say. He had never met this Vera, but he respected all life. Warsman wasn't the war machine he had been designed to be.

"Thank you Warsman..." Turbinski whispered. He was straining to see the outline of the android's head. Faces flashed through Turbinski's mind. Vera... Adrik... that boy he had killed... Pumpinator... Ricardo... Kevin... Warsman... Turbinski reached up and touched Warsman's masked face. He was unable to see now. "Turbinski...?" Warsman's voice reached his ears, but it seemed far away. "When I die... will I get to see mama Vera again?" he murmured. Dying surely was a strange feeling...

Warsman swallowed, "I do not know..."

Turbinski's voice cracked slightly, "L-long live our fatherland, land of the free. The eternal union of brothers nations. Given by ancestors the people's wiseness..."

"Long live our land, we are proud of you." Warsman murmured.

Turbinski shuddered in his hero's arms... and died, his body going limp. Warsman gently touched his open eyelids and lowered them, closing the comrade's eyes, never to open again.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**To Be Continued.**


	13. Epilouge

**Fallen Angel**

**_I wish I could turn back time.  
And save you from yourself..._**

**Epilouge**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Warsman!"

Croe turned his head slightly, raising his hand in greeting. None other then Mars sat down next to him. The bird sighed, "I'm sorry I wasn't able to help..."

Croe shook his head, "It's does not matter comrade... even if we had locked Kevin away, Turbinski would have got to him."

Mars looked at the android curiously, "Why do yous say dat?" he went silent for a few moments, "What did Turbinski say to yous? Before he died?"

Croe shuddered slightly, glancing back at the warehouse where the other Russian had died. Various police were scouting the area, they were currently taking Turbinski's body out. Mars went silent. They both glanced down at Turbinski's face. He looked... peaceful. Mars shook his head, "I should'ave done something."

Warsman remained silent, glancing down at the other Russian's body. The wind blew gently across Turbinski's still form, his white hair moving ever so slightly. Even the wind seemed to be mourning Kevin and Turbinski...

"Oh yeah..." Mars suddenly spoke, stricken by a thought. Warsman glanced at Mars as he pulled a small book out from a hidden pocket , "Here... you should take a look a dis. I found it in Turbinski's room. I tink it could explain 'is utter nuttiness."

Croe took the journal from Mars' hands and opened it. The first entry was dated a few weeks after the Chojin Crown. Croe looked up Mars, "One of the scientists who created me had a son called Adrik."

Mars' eyes widened slightly, "Yous mean he was created in da same lab yous was created in?"

Croe said nothing, turning the pages, reading the private journal of the young man who had attempted to kill him. As Croe read, Turbinski's state of mind before his mother's came to him loud and clear. Like him, Turbinski had had no childhood, just a life of tortorous training and Russian brainwashing. Unlike him however, Turbinski had had someone to share it with; Vera Ilioukhine. The influence of someone as kind and wonderful as Turbisnki said she was had been the vital difference between the two Russians, created and raised in the same labratory by total bastards, only a few decades apart.

Warsman had had no such influence in his early life. True it had made him more of a brutal killing machine then Turbinski had been, but it also meant he had no light from which to escape his agony of his younger years. Turbinski's surrogate mother had been the light in his tortorous life, and to have her brutally torn away from him the way she was had snapped what remained of the younger Russian's fragile sanity.

It was no wonder he did what he did... when Turbinski had run out of scientists to slaughter at the lab, he turned his attentions on others who had hurt him, whether it was emotionally or physically in the ring. He had turned his attention onto Kevin. And then Warsman. And if he hadn't killed him, Turbinski would have probably continued his rage onto Robin, making up reasons to justify his actions as he went. Turbinski would have continued his rampage. No-one would have been able to stop him. Warsman did not regret his decision to kill Turbinski. Not even for one second.

That had been just under one week ago. Now Warsman was back in England. It was raining as he stood outside the front door large house. Just as he was about to knock the door, it opened and there was Robin Mask. Even with his mask on, Warsman knew that he'd been crying. "Warsman..." Robin choked out, practically falling forward into his companion's arms. Warsman didn't know what to say. He just held Robin close as the other legend cried into his shoulder, mourning the loss of his son.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Mars said nothing as he looked around the empty room. The room was still littered with Turbinski's posessions. Turbinski had been so sure that he was coming back here alive...

The photo frame of Turbinski and his mother still lay on the floor, the glass smashed. Droplets of dried blood clung to the tattered photo. The wall opposite the small bed was littered with countless newspaper clippings of Kevin Mask. The small television in the corner with the video tapes of Kevin matches was even turned on.

Mars shook his head. These things... they were memoirs.

The memoirs of a fallen angel.

**END**


End file.
